Luna Who?
by Perpugilliam Brown
Summary: Luna is half Time Lord. When the Doctor literally crashes into her, on a quest to find the Time Lords, she uncovers the secrets of the Time War. Can she do this, however, with another war creeping up in the Wizarding World? AU starting from Unquiet Dead and Goblet of Fire.
1. Prologue: Impossible

Luna Who?

Prologue: Impossible

AN: Owning something? What's that?

* * *

The first time he saw her, she was impossible.

A young woman with impossibly blonde hair was stumbling out of a double-decker bus. In his backyard. Xenophilius Lovegood could tell that this was a Not Good situation.

The woman, he thought, was either very powerful or very mad. She didn't seem to be injured in the slightest, except that she was a bit dazed and disoriented. (Well, he would be too if he hurtled towards the ground in a bloody bus, wouldn't he?) What made her impossibly odd was the way she rambled on, words spilling out of her mouth like a leaky faucet, 'regeneration' and 'Daleks' and whatnot. When Xeno checked her pulse, utilizing his Healer training, he swore that he felt two beats at the same time.

Impossible.

* * *

He stared in awe at the interior of the double-decker. Yes, it could be achieved with an expansion charm, but this was different. The bus felt almost... alive.

She grinned.

'Welcome to the TARDIS. This is the whole package. Sentient timeship, goes anywhere you want it to sometimes. Mostly, she chooses the adventure. I'm a bit roughed up right now, and I definitely could use a companion. It's life threatening, dangerous work. You have no idea where you're hurtling towards but it'll be fun. Deal?'

Impossible.

It was too much for him. Xeno passed out.

* * *

They were standing, together, under an olive-green sky full of stars. Sure, it was uncomfortable wearing a gas mask, but the sky was, for lack of a better word, brilliant.

'See these aliens? They're Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Helped them in a civil war once,' she said wistfully. Xeno tried not to remember Serena as the madwoman who had crashed into his life one day (and cost him hundreds of Galleons of damage), but as his new friend.

However, he thought, he had been developing feelings for her recently. He hoped she didn't know, but her race could have been telepathic for all he knew. At Hogwarts, he was a Ravenclaw, smart but socially awkward. Still, wasn't it a possibility?

Or perhaps, it was impossible.

* * *

Xeno and Serena held hands as they gazed at the Muggle fireworks display that graced the air. He could feel his human heart beating in unison with the Time Lady's pair, and he knew that it was all or nothing.

'Serena.'

'What?'

'I love you.'

'Oh.'

His heart sank. Did that mean she didn't feel the same way? Was she offended? What should he -

He felt his head jerk forwards as she pulled the front of his robes and snogged him senseless. Xeno returned the kiss, and he didn't mind if anyone stared, not really, because they had each other.

His impossible friend was here for him.

* * *

The baby girl - his baby girl - sat in the TARDIS cot. Xeno watched his child's face, trying to sort out the Time Lord and the human parts. He couldn't. It was probably useless anyway.

Serena stood by him, a smile on her lips as they both looked at their child. He had been willing. There were a myriad of things that could go wrong, he thought, but the woman he loved could endure it, and he would stand by her.

They called her Luna, because from the first moment they looked at her, they swore that she was born with the stars in her eyes.

Xenophilius Lovegood, father of Luna Lovegood, thought it was impossible.

* * *

Serena stared at the message projected from her sonic wand. Xeno stared with her, fear rushing through his veins. When the transmission ended, she turned to face him. It was the first time he saw her scared.

She was going to war.

Oh, he had seen war before. His parents were killed by the hand of Voldemort himself, and he would never wish war on anyone. To have it creep up to his beloved was shocking, a lightning bolt crashing through a sea of calm.

They locked in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. The sonic, however, beeped alarmingly, signalling one minute until she was gone.

How is it, that when you need them the most, words seem to slip away from you?

'I'll be back, I swear.'

A smile graced her lips. The smile was soft and sad and dangerous all at once, and he knew she could tear through anything in the universe to get to him.

Serena vanished in a burst of gold flames, just as Luna ran out to the backyard. And he realized.

She could get back to him, yes, but would it be impossible?

* * *

The last time he saw her, he didn't.

A battered sonic wand, the casing rusted and burnt. It was in the hand of a leather-jacketed man. Behind him was a police box that Xeno knew wasn't there before.

'She gave this to me, just before she died. She wasn't scared at all.' Unlike me. The man's unspoken words hung in the air.

Xeno agreed. The stranger was a survivor, whereas others were not. But wasn't he a survivor too? Memories surfaced. A raid, a curse, a life taken. He was a coward, too.

Sometimes, it was all he had. He saw it in this man.

'It's not your fault. Sometimes, to survive, coward is all you have.'

'Thank you.'

And the two survivors stood there, same but different. Time Lord and human. Time War and Wizarding War. Gallifrey and Earth.

But what did it matter, when nothing was impossible?


	2. 1 - TARDISes and Train Rides

**Luna Who?**

 _ **TARDISes and Train Rides**_

 **AN: Just in time for the Whoniversary. Happy 52nd!**

 **I don't own HP or DW, or Hedwig wouldn't have died. Enjoy!**

 **PS. The HP books do exist in this universe, and the Doctor knows about and can use magic. (Superior alien biology, remember?) By the way, I slipped a small reference in here. PM me if you spot it, and the first person to get it will get a mention in the next chapter.**

 **Clara... *curls up into a ball and cries***

The Doctor was obsessed, and Rose wasn't sure how to feel about it. Oh, it was probably borderline unhealthy. Rose wasn't sure, though. She had never been to medical school.

Ever since he encountered the Gelth, the Doctor had been searching all over the universe for traces of the Time Lords and Gallifrey. The console room had had a makeover, and devices had been installed. In particular was a contraption, which conptained a sample of the Doctor's DNA. It would (or so he claimed) locate and direct the TARDIS to a place and time where Time Lord DNAd was detected. Rose was skeptical. So far, they had only detected one sample. After a lengthy trip to a small planet somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse, which involved a horrendous amount of running, they found a Time Lord hybrid. The only problem was that it was in a grave.

So when the Time Lord DNA Detector (or as the Doctor called it, TiLD) beeped excitedly for the second time since its creation, you can imagine how reluctant Rose was to go.

"Doctor," she groaned, "can't you just give your gizmo a break and stay in the TARDIS for _once_?" Rose did her best impression of a dying whale, hoping the Doctor would repent and stay in. But of course, as we all know, he can never resist adventure, especially when it involves his kind.

"C'mon Rose! It's going to be safe this time, I swear. No aliens this time, just plain ol' London." He flung open the TARDIS doors to prove his point. And indeed, all she saw was the hustle and bustle of King's Cross. Still unconvinced but curious, Rose stepped outside. "Where are we, Doctor? Or rather, when are we?" she asked. This King's Cross looked slightly familiar, but there were subtle differences that told her that this wasn't 2005.o

"It's 1994, Rose!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Oh, I can feel it, the signal's very close!" Rose smiled inwardly. Her friend had lost his race and planet, and whatever they went through, she felt that he deserved to lose some of his grief. Suddenly, he frowned. The signal had disappeared behind a wall, a wall between platforms 9 and 10 to be exact. He squinted, trying to figure out what was going on. He murmured under his breath, considering all the possibilities. "Perception filter? Is it an alien? Something non material Or - oh..." He trailed off in realization. How could he be so stupid? He remembered a trip into the wizarding world, way back when his hair was brown and curly, and he had a grin to match his ears. Sarah Jane had loved Hogwarts. He should visit her sometime and bring Rose with him. They'd have a blast together.

Rose stared at the grin appearing on the Doctor's face. "Doctor, what's going on?" she asked. The Doctor did nothing more than widen his grin and grab Rose's hand, pulling her towards the brick wall. He shouted. " _Hold on tight, Rose!_ "

Rose screamed, and braced for impact. In the split second before they broke through, her thoughts were centered on how she would slap the Doctor senseless in her afterlife. And they did crash into something. However, that something wasn't a brick wall.

Luna Lovegood was minding her own business. She was pushing her Hogwarts school trunk along the platform, wandering around the station for the short amount of time before eleven. Suddenly, a leather-jacketed man grabbing the hands of a screaming woman appeared. They both rammed into Luna, knocking her to the ground and opening her trunk, spilling its contents everywhere. The man rubbed his head slowly and grined. He barely had a second to recuperate from the crash before the irate woman slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare do that to me again, Doctor!" she screamed, her eyes glinting dangerously.

The Doctor turned his attention to Luna. He smiled apologetically. "So sorry for the crash," he mumbled, rubbing his stinging cheek, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. It's her first time at 9 3/4."

"It's okay," Luna replied serenely, "the Wrackspurts warned me of this. They're psychic, you know." The Doctor couldn't believe what he had just heard. The last time he checked (in his third incarnation), the UNIT of the 1970s had covered up the Wrackspurt invasion. How did this girl know about them? He certainly never remembered a UNIT member that had children. He stored this nugget of information for later.

Rose, who was just about to dash out another Jackie-patented slap, froze when she heard of Platform 9 3/4. Magic couldn't be real, couldn't it? She liked the series. In fact, just a fortnight before the Doctor ran into her life, she had queued up for the midnight release of _Half-Blood Prince._ "Doctor, is this real? Are you sure that we're not hallucinating?" A quick nod from the Doctor confirmed her hopes, and it was all she could do not to run around screaming about her discovery. Luna, who had been watching the duo, turned around and saw the Hogwarts Express leaving. It was eleven. She cleared her throat. "Forgive me, Doctor, but I seem to have missed the train. What do I do?"

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts. He felt sorry for the girl, because she missed the train to Hogwarts. However, there was also something alien about her. Oh, not her magic. He was used to that, and had tried it for a while. (He preferred the sonic screwdriver. Magic was hard to master, and was finicky.) It was the fact that she knew about the Wrackspurts, and that she looked somewhat like a close Time Lady friend of his who had died in the Time War. It was best, he thought, to keep an eye on her. "Well," he smiled, "you can come with me, and I'll bring you to Hogwarts."

Luna weighed her options. She was desperate, yes, but this man could have been a Death Eater or a disguised Vamstunp. She wasn't too worried about the latter. Vamstunps were repelled by the Dirigible Plums she wore, and the stranger didn't flinch at the sight of them. The latter option, however, was possible. Her father had told her that there were plenty of Death Eaters in Azkaban, but many more were loose. This man - the Doctor - was strange. The fact that he used a Muggle word as his alias, and that he knew about wizards while Rose didn't was odd. In fact oddness rolled off the duo like waves. Her instinct told her that the Doctor had good intentions, and so she did something that changed her life (for better or worse? No one knows):

"Yes," she said, "I'd love to take a ride."


End file.
